


Abandon

by TheHuntress25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne Weasley has grown up believing that no one would ever want to hurt her, especially not someone she had once considered a friend. But after spending one disastrous night with Benjamin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's adopted son, she soon realizes that her once peaceful life is at an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thick, smoky smell of fireworks invaded Roxanne Weasley’s nose as the last fantastic array of lights and sound melted into the dark sky. There was nothing in thew orld quite like this and she cheered along with her many family members, quite pleased to see that her father’s new creations had worked for once instead of blowing the entire Burrow into ash.

Roxanne's father, George Weasley enjoye working with his best friend Lee Jordan and she had grown used to their dangerous experiments. Their home above his famous joke shop, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was constantly being repaired, painted and added onto almost every year.

It resembled her father’s childhood home almost shockingly well.

Roxanne's mother didn’t seem to mind so long as they didn’t actually kill one another and was oen of the only voice of reason in their home. Angelina Weaslsey was rational where here husband was reckless but she often hintted at new ideas and partook in some of the dangerous new products her father couldn’t help but create. Roxanne ahd grown up with the sounds of something exploding, catching on fire and sticking to everything and had a rather interesting childhood.

Lee Jordan and all of her parents old Quidditch friends were a welcome sight and she had grown up calling them aunt and uncle. Roxanne had thrived in a very loud, happy home and wouldn't have had it any other way despite the fact that her father suffered from sad moods on occasion. She had never seen him treat her or her older brother Perce (His name was Fred but she usually preferred to call him by his middle name, Percival.) as if they were something to be ignored.

Instead, they were ridiculously spoiled and despite her mother’s protests, Roxanne knew that she could only pout and her father would buy her anything. Everyone said that she was spoiled and Roxanne knew that they were mostly teasing but it sometimes hurt that her cousins only saw her as a whiny brat.

The fact that her father had bought he a set of new Chaser gloves, expensive robes and a set of pearl eearings hadn't helped. Roxanne knew that she shouldn’t take advantage of her father that way but she couldn’t help it, some silly part of her thought he would fade away if she wasn't there.

It made Roxanne feel childish and small, even though she was currently fifteen years old and going back to Hogwarts to start her dreaded OWLs. _Still not here_ , Roxanne mused as she thought of Benjamin Malfoy, the friend that had vanished the year before without the slightest inkling that she might care.

A pang spread in Roxanne's chest as she wondered why he had abandoned her, she hadn't been able to really accept it. Her eyes threatened to sting but she refused to cry anymore when Benjamin had made it clear that he didn't care about her before he had left, crushing her so effortlessly that she had felt broken.

 _He's probably not coming back_ , Roxanne thought sadly.

Roxanne sighed and pushed the image of Benjamin Malfoy from her mind, knowing that it had been almost impossible those first few days after he was gone. When would she see him again anyway? It had already been an entire year and there were only a few days left before she would be heading back to Hogwarts. Benjamin should have been back by now but she doubted that he would have told her.

The new year would bring fresh experiences and Roxanne was excited to get back on the Quidditch pitch. She hadn't been on her broom all summer and it would be great to feel a rush of pure ectasy go down her spine as she crushed her opponents but the feeling faded as she realized that she might actually be spending way too much time in the library this year.

Roxanne stifled an agonized groan, luck was usually on her side and she had made it all the way to her fifth year without having to stay behind. Her friends, Georgia and Leanne Wood hadn't been so fortunate. They were the only daughters of the famous Oliver Wood, who made the best broomsticks in the whole world.

Their mother, Katie Wood constantly nagged at the twins for not taking their studies more seriously. The pair always responded with lazy replies, though that sort of talk had gotten them pushed back to their seventh year again. “You won't be able to laugh when you're on the streets!” Aunt Katie always roared.

Roxanne was still debating about how she was going to survive the next few months with OWLs looming over her head when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was her brother smiling down at her.

Fred Weasley II had deep brown skin and short, wavy hair that curled against his skin like dark silk. Roxanne had always thought he strongly resembled their father but there wasn't an ounce of him that really believed it, “Everyone’s gone back to the tent, you don’t want to stay out here all night do you?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“How long have I been standing here spacing out?” Roxanne asked, worried.

“I'd say fifty years but that would be an exaggeration.” Perce laughed, showing off a deep dimple in his right cheek.

Roxanne hadn’t even noticed that everyone else had turned around, going down sloping green hills towards the gilded gold tent in the background. They were celebrating their grandparent’s anniversary and she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that she was alone, “Maybe it’ll keep me from having to go back to school.” She said with a frown and her brother laughed.

Perce was on his last year at Hogwarts of course and was by far much smarter than she was, saying that the longer he stayed in school the more corrupted he got. Success was the only option too if he wanted to go to Germany and manage the joke shop there like their father had promised (even though they’d made a bet that Perce wouldn’t survive his NEWTs, that was hardly the point).

“Worried that you won’t survive, Roxie?” her brother asked with mock concern.

Roxanne frowned, trying not to smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while strap of her dress being smashed purposefully under his large hand. “Hey—you’ll get it wrinkled!” she snapped and Perce laughed before she settled comfortably underneath his arm, “and I’m not too worried about OWLs.”

The lie caused Perce's brows to raise but he said nothing and started leading her down the sloping hills towards the massive tent, which was bursting with laughter and cheery folk music. Their entire family had arrived for the anniversary and she couldn’t wait to dance with her grandfather and tease Molly Weasley for being too shy.

Perce kissed the top of her head. “You’ll be all right. Either that or you’ll just have to repeat a year like Leanne and Georgia.”

Roxanne flushed a little at the thought of slumping back to Fifth year Potions and hearing Professor Zabini announcing how much of a failure she was. If there was one class that she was actually good at, it was Potions and she would rather eat worms than be the joke of the year. “You know—if your girlfriend and her sister actually _studied_ they wouldn’t have to worry about repeating a year.”

Perce thought about this for a moment before shrugging idly, not wanting to say anything negative about Leanne. Considering that they had grown up together, Roxanne had been surprised that they had eventually fallen for one another when she’d always thought of them as brother and sister.

“Yeah, well, miracles might actually happen this year. You never know.” Perce replied in reference to her passing OWL year. He didn't seem to have much doubt that his girlfriend would successfully sleaz through her NEWTs. Roxanne grinned up at him as they hopped over a gnome hole and finally walked into the tent, which was ablaze with lights, caterers and tables piled high with food.

Someone had conjured a shimmering dance floor and because Uncle Percy never quite stopped showing off, there was no need for anyone to worry about the price. “He really went all out.” Roxanne said in amazement. “I _swear_ it’s gotten bigger,” she remarked to her brother.

“He’s Undersecretary to the Minster! We lowly mortals know _nothing_ of grandeur so he _has_ to show off.” Perce said with a laugh that collected in his chest. “Dad said that there were times when Uncle Fred couldn't stand being in the same room with him but I think he'd be pretty pleased by how this party turned out.”

Perce had been named after their late uncle and although he never said anything about it, Roxanne knew that there was a part of him that wished he didn't know him. “Look, there he is right there.” Perce whistled while pointing into the thick of the crowd where Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were dancing.

Roxanne had always thought that they were an unusual couple. While Uncle Percy was perhaps a bit stuffy, he was actually quite nice but Aunt Audrey was like a wild dragon and constantly threw him off balance, but her father had told her that a woman like that was just what her uncle had needed, “You know, looking at her I wouldn’t have thought that she had been a stripper.”

Aunt Audrey was short, slender and wore her long black hair piled up in an elegant knot atop her head. Her eyes sparkled with teasing mischief as she stared up at her content husband. Roxanne adored her and felt a pecuilar rush of longing before brushing it off with an uncomfortable laugh, “Auntie looks happy that Uncle Percy decided not to do something completely outrageous.”

“That's not saying much coming from Auntie.” Perce snorted.

Aunt Audrey was far from the demure wife that people would have expected their unlce to marry and Roxanne had to smile. She was Chinese as well, which had caused a bit of nasty remarks from ignorant people in the Ministry but she had a sort of strength about her that reminded Roxanne of her mother.

“Hopefully Auntie won't get drunk tonight,” Perce whispered in her ear as if they were sharing a secret. When he pulled away, he had a frightened expression on his face and she roared with laughter.

“Do you remember the dance she did for Uncle Percy's birthday?” Roxanne asked.

Perce's face paled. “I try to forget,”

Roxanne snickered and caught sight of their parents in the crowd, both of them dancing with one of their younger cousins. Their father was showing Rose Weasley the steps to the folk music while their mother was teasing Albus Potter as they maneuvered wildly around the dance floor.

“She’ll kill the kid,” Roxanne said in alarm and her brother grinned, since he enjoyed bullying Albus too much to intervene.

“Mum's a _horrible_ dancer and Albus is too nice to say anything.” Perce said and it was true, Albus was a pretty decent kid. He would regret it later though, “not sure how he'll shape up in Hogwarts, he's got the craziest imagination.”

Roxanne shot him a suspicious glance. “I can't see why with you teasing him and saying he's going to be in _Slytherin_ ,” she retorted and Perce snorted with satisfied laughter. The thought of being in Slytherin terrified Albus but she forced herself not to mention that it had been a disappointment to her when she hadn't been placed in that infamous House so long ago.

Benjamin Malfoy's face swept through Roxanne's mind once more and she wondered if it were like some kind of bad omen. He had never replied to her owls, never once bothered to contact her while the months rolled by—how was it possible for him to still dominate her heart like this? Their friendship had been over for a while now and it wasn't healthy to dwell on it but she couldn't help but get a nagging sensation that he was thinking about her too.

“What House do you think Albus will be in?” Perce suddenly asked.

Albus and Rose would start Hogwarts next year and Roxanne had the strangest feeling it wouldn't be an easy transition for them. It was an odd sensation but she shrugged it off and replied, “I'm not sure. I don't think _either_ of them are going to wind up in Slytherin though.”

“Five Galleons says they'll both be in Gryffindor,” Perce said smugly.

“Rose won't be a Gryffindor, I bet you _ten_ Gallenons.” Roxanne countered.

Perce snorted. “Deal.”

“I’m going to rescue Rose. Dad is obviously trying to make her cry,” Roxanne observed as their father dipped Rose over his arm, amid her shrieks.

Perce removed his arm from her shoulders and scanned the crowd quickly until an impish smile spread across his face. “Oh, look, it's Molly.” Roxanne shot him a look. “She looks so helpless and innocent—I’m going to mess with her. I’ll see you later, Roxie.” He said, darting quickly towards a tall girl who was attempting to hide in the corner, trying not to be seen.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, not understanding why her brother liked to pick on Molly when the two of them were actually very close. Molly was unbearably shy and she supposed her brother liked to see if he could break her out of it but it usually ended up with him covered in boils or Molly not talking to him for weeks.

“You leave her _alone_ Fred!” Aunt Hermione, who was nearby snapped once she caught sight of her brother dragging Molly onto the dance floor. Immediately he began pinching her cheeks until she yowled with pain.

Feeling a laugh bubbling into her chest, Roxanne passed through the mass of bodies and tried to get to her father but was waylaid by cousins, aunts and friends. She wound up having a lengthy conversation with Molly's younger sister Lucy, giving Teddy Lupin advice on how to scare James Potter and his sister Lily and dancing briefly with Louis Weasley.

Roxanne darted around Victoire and Dominique, Louis’s older sisters and finally made it up to her father. He was trying to bully Rose into putting a spider down her father’s shirt, “I’m sure he won’t mind, Rosie,” her father was saying evilly.

Rose blinked up at him in alarm, her brown eyes wide. “B-but _why_ , Uncle George?”

“Because I said so—” Roxanne caught her father saying and she punched him in the arm until he glanced at her sheepishly. “I mean, just give your dad a hug for me.”

Rose smiled brightly at Roxanne before running away, appearing to be deep in thought as if she really were considering what her uncle had told her. “I can't _believe_ you! You know you’re going to have to stop teasing the kids like that, Dad.” Roxanne nagged and he just laughed at her and brushed it off before offering her his hand.

Roxanne knew that her father and mother and half her family had fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. But as far as she knew, her parents were the only ones whose hands still shook with past trauma. It had worried her when she’d been younger, thinking that they were ill but now, she tended to accept it as something she would never be able to understand, having never faced that sort of horror.

“You’re not any fun, Roxie.” Her father said with a grin, showing off the dimple in his right cheek that he had given to her brother, “come on. Dance with me,”

Unable to refuse him, Roxanne immediately took his hand and he pulled her into his arms with an exaggerated flourish. Her mother swirled by like a blur while poor Albus Potter nearly crashed into his parents, who had been talking to Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill.

“Sorry!” Angelina Weasley cried as Albus regained his footing and his parents stared at her with resigned expressions. “Come on, Albus, don’t be scared!” she said to the boy, who resembled his father rather strongly.

Albus was rather pale, his green eyes wide. “I can’t help _but_ be!” he practically screamed before Roxanne’s mother swept him away, doing a few exaggerated twirls that made their movements difficult to see.

Roxanne felt deeply sorry for her younger cousin but her father was roaring with laughter. “I think your mum has had too much to drink.” He said to her in a conspiratorial whisper and she nodded in agreement. With a fond sigh, she was pulled into an easy, swaying dance, “so, beautiful girl, excited for OWLs?”

“You know I’m _not_!” Roxanne said in alarm as he grinned teasingly at her and she frowned, knowing when she was being made fun of. She reached up and tugged on his red hair, which had just started to grey (Much to his horror) and said meanly, “if I don’t pass OWLs, it’ll be _your_ fault you know!”

Her father winced good naturedly before taking her hand and placing it onto his shoulder, which was clad in an outrageous blue dragon hide jacket. “How would that be my fault?” Roxanne’s eyes narrowed. “My genes aren’t that bad you know!” he cried, looking as if she had mortally wounded him.

Roxanne felt herself smiling. “You told us horror stories about OWLs and said that it didn’t even matter if we got one Outstanding!” she reminded. Both of her parents had managed to pass, though her father and his brother had left Hogwarts without even graduating, “I still don’t understand how you were able to get three.”

“Luck, Roxie. It’s all about luck,” her father said with an arrogant nod that had her laughing as he moved around the dance floor with her. She felt her curly hair bouncing around her head like a cloud and it made her feel wild and free, “you’ll do okay. You’re a good girl,”

Roxanne flushed with pleasure and embarrassment because she was, as Perce would say a true daddy’s girl to the end. “Thanks Dad,” she said and he beamed, quite pleased with himself.

His own parents were looking truly happy as well when she spotted them sitting at a long table, talking to Hagrid and a few of their other friends. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey swaggered towards them, her aunt making a challenging face at her father, who gawped at her, unable to believe her nerve.

“Oh, no! I am not going to be used for one of your games!” Roxanne cried upon noticing the tension.

Aunt Audrey grinned wildly at her father and said. “I bet we’ll out dance you!” in a loud voice.

Uncle Percy sighed wearily. “Not _again_ ,”

“Again,” Roxanne's father declared.

Uncle Percy rolled his eyes before noticing Roxanne and sent her smile that was warmer than sunshine. “You look wonderful, Roxanne.”

“Thanks Uncle Percy! You look _okay_ I guess,” Roxanne replied teasingly andhe cluthced his chest dramatically. “Are you going to have a dance off?” she asked her father warily, not wanting to be in the middle of one of their games.

Her father and Aunt Audrey were eyeing one another with playful fire and she groaned as he nodded, pulling her closer. Aunt Audrey gripped her uncle's shoulder with unnecessary force. “The two of you are like big kids,” Uncle Percy said with a weary sigh.

“Whoever wins gets to mooch food for a week! And whoever _loses_ has to take the kids for the summer.” Aunt Audrey declared, ignoring her husband. Roxanne’s father nodded just as the folk music struck up a new cord, “ _all summer_.” Her aunt added darkly.

Her father’s eyes were wide. “Good God, you’re mad.”

But he didn’t disapprove and Roxanne and her uncle were yanked into the center of the dance floor. It was only by the grace of God that they were even alive by the end of the battle.

Although her father lost, Roxanne didn’t mind spending the remainder the summer with her favorite aunt and uncle at their massive beach house. The night felt endless and she found herself laughing along with the guests and her relatives, knowing in her heart that nothing could go wrong.

X

Roxanne’s feet hurt and she had eaten too much. It was nearing midnight and the party was still in full swing, her grandparent’s still awake and offering for everyone to stay the night before regretting it when her parents decided that they would, indeed bother them until tomorrow morning.

Perce was still in the tent, chasing Molly Weasley around with a fake rat the last she’d seen them. Albus had been running away from Teddy Lupin, his brother and Lucy, who had all been intent on making him cry.

Stretching her hands up to the starry sky, Roxanne was thankful that she had decided to sneak away to get a little privacy for herself. She loved her family dearly but they could be a little overwhelming at times and she tiredly made her way towards her grandfather’s shed full of Muggle things.

It would be cramped and smelly but it would be a reprieve from her family and she could play around with some of her grandfather's favorite toys. Roxanne idly wondered if that old model airplane was still tucked away right as one of her feet became stuck in a gnome hole.

“Nope. I don't think so, Satan.” Roxanne snarled before yanking it out, fearing that she’d gotten mud all over her shoe.

Unable to see it despite the star and moonlight raining down over the area, she fumed for a second before continuing on her way. Roxanne scowled and winced as she felt one of her ankles throbbing, her feet were pounding from her father yanking and dragging her around for nearly half an hour.

Yawning loudly, she saw the somehow haunting outline of the shedand sighed with relief, knowing that the door would be unlocked. Her grandfather often experimented with toys and other junk when Grandma Molly wasn't around and Roxanne smiled as she wondered what he had stored inside. After nearly tripping over several pairs of old Wellington boots and kicking at a gnome that tried to gnaw on her calf, she made it to the door and lazily tried the knob.

Oddly, it felt as if it had been broken open but she wondered if her grandmother had done it herself to get rid of some of her husband’s junk. Roxanne grinned at the silly image that popped up in her head before pushing it open and calling out into the darkness, “Hullo?” and when no one answered, she stepped inside.

The scent of old parchment and dust lingered in the air and Roxanne rubbed irritably at a spiderweb that landed on her nose. There was no telling what was actually in here and she doubted if her grandfather had cleaned the place in years, “Anyone here?” Roxanne tried again.

Silence.

Roxanne couldn't help but feel that she was being watched and she rubbed her bare arms anxiously. Towering book shelves, crates and various hanging objects nearly caused her death but she eventually found a light switch and for a moment the room was flooded with yellow, hazing light. “Merlin, it's even worse than I thought.” She murmured while her eyes scanned around.

The shed appeared small upon first glance but was massive on the inside and it had been quite some time since Roxanne had been inside. Her mouth dropped in astonishment as it became clear that her grandfather was becoming quite the hoarder, she spotted tall book shelves flooded with old novels, microwaves, batteries and plugs that were nearly tipping towards her with a fond smile.

“Grandma Molly isn't going to be happy about this,” Roxanne muttered just as a her eyes caught movement from a tall, dark shape in the far corner of the room. A surprised shout was torn from her throat before she snarled irritably, “Teddy Lupin if this is some kind of prank, I will punch you in your throat.”

Silence.

“Who’s there?” Roxanne demanded angrily, wondering dully if it were a drunk guest that had gotten lost. “The party is in the _tent_ , I could show you—” the figure moved and there was a flick of movement before she saw that it was a very tall, very big man and she felt something like fear go through her. “ _Who are you_?!”

The person said nothing; just moved and shoved his way around boxes and she saw one of her grandfather’s prized toaster ovens fall down with a resounding crash. “What _is_ all this shit anyway?” the person asked in a deep voice that sounded familiar and not quite a mystery.

“You're gonna buy my Grandpa another toaster oven, asshole.” Roxanne snapped.

“What the hell is a toaster oven?” the shadow asked, baffled.

“Do you want me to get my parents?” Roxanne demanded furiously, her heart pounding even though she was trying to be brave. There was very little that she could do against a full grown man...was he a former Death Eater bent on revenge that had someone gotten past all the wards? It was a possibility, there were still people out there that hated Uncle Harry and her family and had nothing better to do.

“Stop right there you bastard!” Roxanne cried when the figure made a movement towards her, his features distorted as he suddenly, purposefully retrieved his wand from the inside his jacket.

The bulb above her head exploded with shards of glass and Roxanne cried out in surprise, as the figure took deliberate steps towards her. Frightened, she crashed into the back of a table laden with various tools and cursed, “I don't know who you are but if you touch me, I swear—”

“ _Damn_ , Weasley. Don’t you remember me?” the figure asked gently, menacingly and she felt her eyes widening as he reached out, one large hand cupping her chin. “I'm back.”

That touch…it had been an entire year. Roxanne’s mouth was dry as she muttered his name, somehow knowing that it was true, but couldn’t be— “ _Benjamin Malfoy_?” and his laughter was both damning and pleased and she knew that everything was about to go wrong with that one, dark sound.

 


	2. Yes and No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne Weasley has never forgotten the first time that she had ever spoken to Benjamin Malfoy. He, for his own reasons, has never forgotten her and insists on repairing their fragile friendship--but there's always a price.

  
  


 

It had been a long time.

Roxanne felt a shudder going over her skin as the rough pad of his thumb caressed the soft line of her jaw, almost as if she were too precious. She had to close her eyes against the sudden sting of emotion, it seemed like all of her emotions were on overdrive and her throat felt tight.

After an entire year, Benjamin Malfoy had come back home and Roxanne couldn't string two words together. There was only heat and sound...memories twisting up inside of her mind until nothing at all made sense. Instead of hating him for how he had ruined their fragile friendship, her heart decided to dance in a rhythm that she barely recognized—or hadn’t since he had left.

Although Draco Malfoy was still treated like a monster, he was one of the kindest people that Roxanne had ever met. As a young girl, there had only been a few times that she had met Mr. Malfoy and each time that he had come to her father’s joke shop, he had brought a reluctant Benjamin with him.

“ _What are you gawking at?”_ _Benjamin_ _hissed at her and Roxanne jumped nearly three feet in the air._

_The stack of Fever Fudge that Roxanne had been hiding behind clattered noisily but the customers roaming about hardly noticed her mishap. “U-uhm,” Roxanne said nervously as she met a pair of odd colored eyes that were narrowed on her flushed cheeks. “I just…”_

“ _Just what?” Benjamin snapped as he lowered the bag of Canary Creams that he’d been considering back onto their brightly colored shelf. “Thought you could catch me doing something evil?” his voice was shrewd._

_Roxanne swallowed roughly, he was taller than she was and bigger than her brother but she had never heard him talk before. She had always been fascinated by this strange little boy and couldn't quite put the feeling into words, “N-no...”_

“ _I'm not going to steal anything,” Benjamin snapped, frowning._

_Roxanne was only ten years old but she knew what it was like for people to think that she was a thief. Benjamin looked like he understood that as well and for one moment she had the strangest feeling that he was lonely, “N-no… I just…” Roxanne swallowed, “wanted to say hi.”_

_Benjamin quirked a brow. “From all the way over there? You look like a pervert.”_

_Roxanne frowned and stomped over ot him.“I’m not a pervert!”_

“ _So why’d you hide instead of saying hi?” Benjamin demanded suspiciously._

_Roxanne snapped. “Shut up! I got nervous!”_

“ _Why were you hiding from me?” Benjamin demanded, annoyed._

_Roxanne had always wanted to talk to him but she had been intimidated by his constant frowns and grumpy attitude. It ahd taken all of her courage just to approach him once he was alone but she had chickened out at the last second and hid instead, “You look so mean!”_

“ _I-I'm not trying to be—it's just how my face is!” Benjamin defended._

“ _You should smile more.” Roxanne huffed._

“ _Who_ are _you anyway?” Benjamin demanded rudely._

_Roxanne blinked in surprise. “I'm Roxanne,”_

“ _You live around here?” Benjamin asked curiously._

_Roxanne nodded. “I live upstairs. This is my dad’s shop.”_

_Benjamin eyed her stupidly. “You mean George Weasley’s your dad?” she flinched as he ran his eyes over her brown skin, her curly dark hair and her eyes, which were so brown they hid her pupils. “Oh. I heard there was a sexy black lady that lived here. That’s your mum, huh?”_

“ _Yes,” Roxanne replied happily._

_Benjamin nearly smiled. “No wonder you're so friendly,”_

_Roxanne became encouraged and approached him shyly, noticing that his body tensed as if she meant to hurt him. It was clear that he had had his share of bad experiences and it was painful that she understood, “My names Roxanne Katie Weasley, it's really nice to meet you.” She said softly while offering her hand._

_Uncle Percy had told her once that a handshake was a very good friendship but with the way Benjamin was looking at her hand, it might as well have been an insult. Roxanne felt silly and made an attempt to draw back and was stunned when Benjamin said, “It's nice to meet you too.” He clasped her hand briefly in his own. “I'm Benjamin Frederick Malfoy.”_

_Roxanne felt a burst of triumph and she smiled at him before considering his name for a minute. “That's weird, my uncle’s name was Fred. He was my dad’s twin—it’s funny that you’ve got his name,” she said with a little smile before letting it fall from the look he was giving her._

_A curious expression flashed over Benjamin's face and Roxanne sensed that there were a few things that he was unwilling to speak about. He shifted his eyes away, “It’s_ not _funny, okay? I don’t want anything to do with you stinking Weasley’s.”_

“ _That’s not very nice of yo—”_

“ _Well, no one’s been nice to me.”_

“I’m _being nice to you!”_

“ _What for?” Benjamin’s voice was laced with dislike and suspicion._

_Roxanne was unable to truly put her feelings into words and she toyed with the loose lock of her curly hair nervously. “You always look so sad and it's what friend’s do, that’s what my mum says anyway. I've always wanted to talk to you,”_

_Benjamin narrowed his eyes on her but something in his expression relaxed. “You must be stupid Weasley if you want to be_ my _friend.” Roxanne shrugged and he laughed a little, considering her. “Just because you’re being nice to me and I’m talking to you doesn’t make me your friend. Got that?”_

_Roxanne smiled widely. “Okay.”_

_That caused Benjamin to flush and he opened his mouth to say something to that but just then a long, dark shadow fell over them. Mr. Malfoy had found them and he appeared to have bought quite a bit of merchandise, judging from the bags in his hands, “There you are. I thought you’d walked off,” he said to his son, who grumbled in annoyance, flushing even deeper._

_Roxanne stared up at him curiously. He was pale all over with silvery blonde hair that was slicked back importantly and his eyes were a cool grey but it was the fact that he seemed to be really unhappy that caught her attention, “I was talking to him, sir.” She said._

_Mr. Malfoy gave her a soft smile and she beamed under such attention, knowing that her own father would be very proud of her for being so polite. “What a nice little girl you are. You’re Roxanne Weasley, right?” she nodded and he sent his son a sidelong glance that made Benjamin pale. “You weren’t being rude to her were you?”_

_Benjamin spluttered. “No! She was the one staring at me being all dopey and cu—I mean, no.” He said hastily while Roxanne grinned at him. His father regarded him curiously before letting it slide and reaching out to pat him on the head, which only humiliated him more, “aw Dad—not in front of the enemy!”_

“ _They’re not the enemy and it’s time to go.” Mr. Malfoy said sternly before glancing at Roxanne again and giving her a welcoming smile. “Feel free to talk to him again. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” And with that, he swept away, black robes rustling and after a slight hesitation, his son gave her a nod._

_Roxanne waved him away as he started to turn. “Bye! Let’s play Exploding Snap next time!” and Benjamin’s face turned slack with something that looked really mean before he turned bright red._

“ _Stupid,” Benjamin snapped but he nodded covertly, ignored his father’s teasing smile and stomped out of the shop. Roxanne felt proud of herself then for overcoming her fear and talking to him and making her very own friend but now—_

“You’re not going to faint or something are you?” Benjamin asked her just then and she snapped herself out of her thoughts, blushing deeply. Wariness settled after a moment as his thumb danced playfully over her lower lip and she turned her face away, “did I scare you that bad?”

Roxanne thought that was an understatement to how he was making her feel and she tried to gather her thoughts and churning emotions. “W...what are you doing here, Ben?” she demanded, finally forcing the question out as she turned her face back to his, though she couldn’t see it due to the darkness.

Benjamin seemed to want a closer look at her because there was a faint _click_ , followed by an eerie, grey light that made her eyes hurt. His wand was raised carelessly over her face in his free hand and she was confronted with the first real sight of him that didn’t involve his face being thrust into shadows—

“You still look like a dopey little lump, Weasley.” Benjamin teased.

Roxanne spluttered angrily at the insult and she glared at him for his nerve. He looked as hauntingly attractive as the last time that she had seen him but she couldn’t quite recall the thin scar that was etched into his right eyebrow. “I-I do _not_! You are such a prick, I’ve grown up!”

“I can tell,” Benjamin whispered and his voice had changed as well, it was still deep but possessed what she would have thought a devil might sound like. “You’ve grown at least three inches since I saw you last.”

“ _Told_ you,” Roxanne said smugly.

Benjamin's eyes ran over her slowly. “...I barely recognize you.”

Roxanne heard something bizarre in his voice and she suddenly felt uncomfortable in her modest gown. “A lot of things have changed, you know!” Roxanne snapped as he opened his mouth to say something more, revealing shiny white teeth in the darkness. “Ben, what the hell are you _doing_ here? You weren’t invited!”

Benjamin took a moment to answer as he surveyed her curiously with his wand, the light going over her softly but making her squirm. “ _Obviously_ , sweet. Actually, I came all the way here to see you.” He was still caressing her jaw and she found it hard to concentrate, “it’s been a long time since you’ve hissed at me.”

Roxanne flushed at the reminder of how their friendship had ended last year and glared at him. Her irritation dampened her fear, interest and happiness to see him, “You know what you said Benjamin—would you _stop_ that?” she snapped as he stroked the corner of her mouth until her lips became pliant and pouty, “what do you _want_? I’m not going to ask again.”

The gentle touch on her skin was withdrawn for the moment and he ignored her question, raising his wand and looking around. Roxanne recalled that she’d backed up against a table, her legs aching as the metal pressed into her skin, “What is this place anyway? A museum?” Benjamin asked curiously.

“It’s my granddad’s shed. He collects Muggle things,” Roxanne explained impatiently and Benjamin whistled under his breath, turning his head a little. She saw something shift against his neck and shrieked, “What’s that thing on you?!”

Benjamin burst out laughing and flashed his wand to his shoulder, where a thick braid of black hair hung lazily. He had grown out his long hair to the point where he needed it tied back, “You are _such_ a wimp.” Roxanne glared at him, her heart slowing down. “You like my hair?”

Roxanne recalled that he had been dedicated to growing out the inky black locks the last time they were at Hogwarts, remembering that he had let her run her fingers through it on the grounds while they’d lounged on the Black Lake. The memories brought a hazy flush to her cheeks and she was aware of how much she had actually missed him and the silky strands underneath her fingertips.

“My mum hates it.” Benjamin said with a wry chuckle.

“I dunno, its different I guess.” Roxane muttered.

“I think it makes me look awfully dashing.” Benjamin said with a purr and she blushed so red that he probably could have seen her without his wand. His eyes glowed with impsih delight and she met his stare with a reluctant grin, recognizing the blue-brown hue of his eyes just as she would have her own, “lots of girls seem to like it.”

“And? I’m not one of those stupid girls—”

“Pity.”

Roxanne heaved a weary sigh even though her chest was pounding so fiercely that there was a chance her heart might burst. He was still so close to her and she inhaled his scent, the warmth of his body making her head spin, “You're still a prat.” Her voice was nothing more than a mumble.

Benjamin shifted until she felt as if he had swallowed her entire being. Roxanne almost went light headed from the heat of his body, “What do you think you're—Benjamin!” she cried embarrassingly as he bent his head and pressed his lips to her ear, “I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not happy to—”

“I came all this way to see you and _this_ is how I’m treated? You have no idea how long it took me to get through those fucking wards over this place.” Benjamin said with a pout in his voice and his breath washed over and she let out a shuddery sigh, “I just got back not too long ago. Don’t you want to know how my trip to Italy went?”

The last that she had heard, he and his father had decided to move to Italy for a while until some sort of scandal had died down. It had been around that time that their friendship had ended and she hadn’t even heard from him when he’d left—he’d completely ignored her anxious owls.

Roxanne, despite herself had been willing to forgive him if he would just talk to her but he'd never contacted her and she’d left it alone. But she’d often wondered… “You didn’t have to do this. You could have sent me an owl at my place.”

“Yeah, but that’s not nearly as dramatic.” Benjamin snorted, lips on her throat and she pushed at his chest a little, overwhelmed. “I was going to go into that stupid tent but I thought I’d wait in here for a while until the party died down a little and then corner you.”

“My parents would have _hexed_ you!”

“ _And_ …?”

Roxanne groaned and he bit down on the skin of her throat in response and she nearly shot out of her shoes. It was so hard to breathe, “B-Ben, you just can’t do whatever you want! Don’t you care about the consequences?!”

Benjamin snorted derisively, his voice like carved steel. “No. Of course I don’t,” he said and she could have kicked him if she’d been able to move properly. “Who would I be if I did?” Roxanne fumed at his nerve but found it suspicious that he had been able to break down the wards to the Burrow so easily.

She felt something uneasy go over her skin, which only caused him to smile. The sight caused her chest to tighten with longing, he had such a nice smile but rarely showed it to anyone, “ _What_?” she asked.

Benjamin continued to smile, assuring her smugly. “I didn’t bribe someone so I could get in, all right? The wards weren’t that strong after a while. It was just a pain in the ass.”

“That’s not true. My Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry put up those wards themselves and they know a thing or two about protective spells, Benjamin.” Roxanne stated fiercely and he pulled back to stare into her face, as if he found this highly irritating and she pushed at his chest.

“What are they so afraid of anyway?” Benjamin asked idly. “Not like anyone would ever want to hurt the mighty Weasley's and Potters,” he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Roxanne gritted her teeth and said furiously, still pushing at his chest. “ _No one_ is taking the risk of something bad happening—not like when my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur got married.”

Benjamin rolled his eyes heavenward, she sensed that he found this to be a waste of his time. “They’re not nearly as strong as you think they are, Weasley if I was able to break through them.” Roxanne glowered at his nerve and opened her mouth to cut him down a bit but he went on, “I'll admit that it took awhile but as much as everyone hates me, they can’t say that I’m stupid.”

Roxanne inhaled, annoyance spiking a little at this truth. Despite all the bullying that he had been subjected to in Hogwarts, Benjamin had proven time and again that he was nearly too smart for his own good and had gotten an Outstanding in nearly every class during his OWL year, “So you _did_ break in?”

“Proud of me? See how much I want to see you?” Benjamin asked with a grin and she sighed a little, wondering what he was really up to but feeling her heart nearly exploding with the thought that he had done all of this to be with her. “Thought we’d get a chance to talk,”

“Talk? Oh, about how you were a big fat prick and didn’t even owl me when you and your dad were gone? _Or_ , when you said all of those nasty things about me behind my back?” Roxanne snarled. She pushed at his chest again but he caught her wrists in a powerfully gentle grip and her eyes widened in alarm.

Benjamin could snap her wrists if he wanted to but Roxanne knew that he would never in his life hurt her. “Can’t you forget it, Weasley? It was ages ago and I take it all back.” He whispered and Roxanne snorted. “I never apologize for anything, so what? I thought about you while I was away you know.”

Roxanne felt her heart threatening to crush her but wasn't mature enough to consider that he was telling the truth. “Yeah, I’m sure you remembered this stupid, immature loser that you couldn’t get away from fast enough.” She snapped; hurling his words back at him from that day and he made a sound similar to a growl. “W-what makes you think that I want to talk to you anyway?”

“Trying to say you _haven’t_ missed me, Weasley? You can do a lot better than that you know.” Benjamin said with a frown and Roxanne glared up at him, hating that he appeared so calm. “I’m not going to get my guts ripped out in this smelly place.”

There were a few sounds from outside just then and Roxanne wondered if someone were going to come in or had heard them talking. “Then I’ll do it tomorrow all right?” she spat and his cocky grin nearly had her kneeing him in the groin, “just come by the joke shop. You _know_ where it is!”

Benjamin made a nasty sound, not wanting to be anywhere near her family and she rolled her eyes a little before he requested. “Come over to my place with me tonight.”

“I _couldn’t_ —”

“Come on, it’s been ages since you’ve been there. Since I’ve snuck you in anyway,” Benjamin corrected cheekily and Roxanne recalled various instances of being dragged into the Manor, both of them feeling rather pleased with themselves. “Don’t you want to know how I’ve been?” his voice lowered into a whine.

Roxanne frowned. “That's not going to work on me this time!”

Benjamin continued to pout, looking as if he might cry and she had to stop herself from cooing. She _hated_ it when he did that! “ _Pretty_ please? Lie to your parents and come away for just a sec. We’ll talk and…”

 _And_ …?

Roxanne thought feverishly but before she could say anything, there was the sound of the shed door opening and her cousin Dom-Dom’s voice. “R-Roxie? Your m-mum wanted me t-to tell you that its t-time to go home.”

Benjamin stiffened but Roxanne blew out a sigh of nervous relief at the sound of her older cousin’s stutter. “All right! How’d you find me?” she called back and her captor shot her a venomous look.

“Figured you’d w-want to get some air after that d-dance.” Dom-Dom answered simply and Roxanne almost hid her smile but her cousin’s next words brought on a dose of fear. “Can I c-come in? I thought I heard v-voices,”

Roxanne felt a cold sweat go down her back. Benjamin started to smile and she shot him a warning glance but he said loudly. “It's only me, her best friend from Italy!” and there was a gasp from outside, followed by Dom-Dom shoving the door open with a bit more force than was necessary and stumbling inside.

Roxanne surveyed her cousin, noticing her features from the wand light that Benjamin cast at her and she saw a pair of big blue eyes widen. “It’s not what you think!” she found herself crying but with the way Benjamin was leaning over her it would be hard to believe.

Dom-Dom made an embarrassed sound and the loose bun she wore made her silver hair glow like an angel's halo. She was taller than her older sister and although she was very cute, Victoire in comparison had inherited the best characteristics from their parents but no amount of humility.

Roxanne often understood that Dom-Dom felt underrated when standing near her sister and it had made her very much a loner. “Y-you’re th-that M-Malfoy b-boy _aren’t_ y-you?” Dom-Dom finally asked Benjamin with anger, squinting.

“I sure am whichever Weasley you are.” Benjamin responded lazily and Roxanne could have punched him for saying something like that to her cousin, who was insecure enough as it was. “Mind leaving us alone?”

Dom-Dom surprised Roxanne by saying coldly. “No.”

Roxanne pushed at Benjamin with a bit more force and he finally stepped back so that she could slip away from him. Every inch of her was heated from where their bodies had touched, “ _You need to leave_.” She hisse and he merely stared at her in amusement.

“Hear me out first and then maybe I’ll leave like a good little boy.” Benjamin whispered conspiratorially and Dom-Dom made a nasty sound underneath her breath, stepping closer to Roxanne. Benjamin shot her a glance,“relax whomever you are, I’m not going to eat her.”

_Yet._

That was the word that was unsaid and Roxanne slid a glance at Dom-Dom to see if she had sensed it as well but her eyes were narrowed on Benjamin. None of her cousins had ever liked him and they had never seen why she had spent so much time with him—it didn’t simply have to do with his last name.

There was something predatory about Benjamin and Roxanne now admitted that she had never felt afraid of him before. “I’m g-getting Uncle Harry and your d-dad,” Dom-Dom said with a determined frown.

Before Roxanne could say anything that might difuse the tense situation, Dom-Dom had already turned away, the door shutting behind her with a faint click. Roxanne knew that her cousin expected her to follow but she stayed put and eyed Benjamin with a mixture of exasperation and need, “You just made a mess out of everything.”

“I wasn't trying to but there's just something so funny about the way your cousins act, it's impossible not to act like the boogey man.” Benjamin replied with a chuckle that made it hard not to smile. “I've tried talking to them, I've tried wearing cologne so I don't smell as if I've just bathed in the souls of the damned but they're still afraid of me.”

Roxanne ran her eyes over his imposing frame. “You are pretty intimidating,”

Benjamin's voice turned soft. “I've never scared _you_ , though.”

“You're nothing to be afraid of.” Roxanne said dryly.

“Are you sure about that?” Benjamin asked devilishly.

Roxanne shivered faintly. “O..of course I'm sure!”

There was something about him now that was different and Roxanne couldn't quite put it into words. A coldness had entered where there had once been warmth and she wondered what had happened to change him, “You've never hesitated to run off with me before for any of our pranks. Why is tonight any different?” Benjamin asked her curiously. “I came all the way to see you.”

“I didn't ask you to.” Roxanne said sharply.

“But you wanted me to.” Benjamin remarked calmly.

It was the truth.

Roxanne hated him for understanding her but he would never know just how terrible the past year had been for her. She had missed him so much that it had physically hurt and there were too many grim days to count, “You could have sent me an owl or just stopped by the shop like a normal person.” Benjamin raised his brows. “I haven't seen you in a long time but I guess I can—”

“Come to my place?” Benjamin interrupted gently, his eyes caressing every inch of her in a way that made her feel indecently pleased. Roxanne swallowed roughly and sensed that the decision might not be the best one but she had missed him so much...seeing him in the depths of her dreams wasn't the same as in person. Roxanne succumbed with a faint nod, wondering why she couldn’t tell him no.

 


	3. Stealth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne has made a decision to follow Benjamin and it may, eventually, prove to be a mistake.

Roxanne turned her back on Benjamin but she could feel the heat of his gaze traveling in a slow burn through her clothes. Flushing, she said sternly, “I’ll come with you but you have to wait a while until I can sneak out.”

“How long?” Benjamin asked softly and his voice slithered and coiled around her until she thought that she wasn’t able to breathe. “Are you going to still be here?” he asked with a grumble.

“I'll still be here.” Roxanne assured, wishing that she were back at home so she could be able to sleaze out of her flat and meet him somewhere in Diagon Alley, like she had so many other times before.

Roxanne turned to look at him, unnerved that he had moved so close to her without her hearing his footsteps. For someone so big, he moved like a cat and it was an unwelcome experience, he had always found it upon himself to sneak up on her and scare her when they’d been at Hogwarts.

“Are you positive?” Benjamin asked lightly.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Roxanne bit out.

Benjamin's lips quirked. “I thought you might be pulling a prank on me.”

“Like you'd be so lucky,” Roxanne huffed, annoyed.

“When should I expect you, lump?” Benjamin asked, grinning.

“I’m staying the night with my grandparents and they'll be asleep soon.” Roxanne said in a haughty tone. “I’ll sneak out after everyone goes to bed and meet you back out here but you have to make sure no one _sees_ you!” she snapped.

Benjamin considered this for a moment or two, as if he were highly amused. He probably was when he despised so many of her cousins for personal reasons that he had never quite shared with her and after a moment he ran his tongue slowly over his lower lip and her eyes flicked to the movement against her own will.

“Weasley, are you trying to tell me you don’t think I can do a simple Disillusionment Charm?” Benjamin asked, dripping with arrogance.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid. I didn’t know you could,” Roxanne bit out sharply and his eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. There was no telling what was on his mind and that worried her a little and she thought for a second more on whether or not she should go with him tonight.

It had been a whole year since Roxanne had seen him and the last time she had, the two of them hadn’t been on good terms. _But_ — “If you’d have sent me an owl or two while you’d been away I probably would be happier to see you.” She pointed out with a sour pout.

Benjamin barked a laugh and it sounded rueful and annoyed. He moved towards her a bit more and she took a step back, warily eyeing him as if he were a snake, “Don’t be scared, Weasley.” He teased with a touch of surprise. “You know I’m not the horrible person everyone says I am.”

“Ben, sarcasm doesn’t suit anyone.” Roxanne said dryly. That caused him to burst out laughing and she flushed annoyingly, “I have to catch up with my cousin all right? Go somewhere and hide for a while.”

“Like a pet?” Benjamin asked, frowning.

Roxanne's lips twitched. “I am your master,”

“Always,” Benjamin chuckled.

Roxanne felt a heady pleasure at the sound of that familiar sound but brushed it away as a nagging worry gripped her. “Don’t come back to the shed, either. Dom-Dom might bring someone over here,” she warned but Benjamin seemed oblivious to this concern and ran his eyes over her before smiling softly.

“What's the matter?” Benjamin asked, seeing her blush.

Roxanne spluttered. “Nothing! I-it’ll be a minute but don’t leave without me.”

At that, Benjamin reached out and lightly touched a stray strand of her curly hair and she scowled. It seemed to please him though because he said gently, “When have I ever left without you because I wanted to?” She opened her mouth to say something to that but he was staring at her so strangely and tension sparked between them. “You should probably go after that stuttering cousin of yours.”

“Don’t make fun of Dom-Dom.” Roxanne warned sharply, smacking his hand away with more force than she’d thought capable of and he rolled his eyes. “She’s a nice girl and you’re just…” she thought about it and he raised his brows, “There isn’t even a _word_ for what you are.”

Benjamin laughed of course and she shot him a dirty look before gathering herself and leaving the shed, his light footprints swallowing her own. The tent was still glowing with light and even from here, Roxanne could hear music and happy laughter and for a moment she envied them, wishing that she could go and join her family once again but it was impossible.

With her strange friend hovering around the grounds of the Burrow, she wouldn’t be able to pretend around her family. They knew her a bit too well, especially Molly and her very overprotective brother. “I’ll be around Weasley.” The sound of Benjamin's voice so close to her ear caused her to jump but when she turned around, he wasn’t there.

He’d melted easily into the darkness.

Unsettled, Roxanne looked around frantically for a sign of Dom-Dom and caught a figure walking determinedly down a hill, halfway to the tent. She cursed fluently before chasing after her, her heart hammering a little with each step, “Dom-Dom, _wait_!”

Her cousin turned her head at the sound of her voice and halted, though she looked rather annoyed when Roxanne gripped her upper arm. “What is it Roxie?” she asked calmly, her big blue eyes going over her face, “d-did that M-Malfoy boy h-hurt you?”

“No, of course not,” Roxanne said defensively and her cousin narrowed her eyes a little, looking around the dark grass for some sign of Benjamin. She had no idea where he had gone but that wasn’t the issue right now, “I don’t want you to tell my dad or Uncle Harry that he was here, all right?”

“W-why? He’s not supposed t-to be.” Dom-Dom said with severe dislike and Roxanne wondered if there were few people her cousin _did_ like. She was a loner and there was usually nothing that got her to talking to strangers, “I don’t _l-like_ him.”

Roxanne swallowed hard and slowly released her cousin’s thin arm and watched as she ran her fingers down her dress for something to do. “No one does but he’s my friend and I’ll handle it.” She sounded confident that she could handle the situation but in reality, there was nothing about Benjamin that she could actually handle, he was like a force of nature.

“He f-freaks me _out_ ,” Dom-Dom admitted and Roxanne was surprised by this admission and she watched her cousin gnawing on her lower lip for a second. “I don’t l-like the way he _l-looks_ at you.” Roxanne didn’t really like it either but her skin warmed as if trying to mock her, “he’s like a n-nasty cat and you’re the m-mouse.”

Roxanne knew that her cousin was right and she couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t felt like that around Benjamin herself. But some part of her didn’t want him to ever leave her and she closed her eyes sharply against the thought that he had already, without a care for her, “I know he’s sort of…”

When she faltered for words, Dom-Dom supplied them for her. “Creepy,”

Roxanne laughed.

“You’re not g-going a-anywhere with him are y-you?” Dom-Dom asked with a heavy frown, “you sh-should be more c-careful Roxie.”

Thinking that she could take care of herself, Roxanne huffed a little and Dom-Dom eyed her warily. “I’m just going to tell him to go home but you don’t need to tell my dad or Uncle Harry about it.” She said airily. “They’ll just make a big fuss!I mean, my dad _knows_ Benjamin, he’s been coming to the shop for years.”

“So? He’s a prat and I t-think he’s s-sneaky,” Dom-Dom grumbled and Roxanne thought that she was being awfully observant and sort of hated it even while she knew the words were true. Some silly part of her wanted to defend Benjamin because he had his moments of being extremely kind but no one else saw that but her. “Are you s-sure you can-handle this?”

Roxanne nodded firmly. “I’ll get rid of him. He just came to see me, but I’ll make him send an owl.” Dom-Dom looked worried and she didn’t blame her. Could she hear her heart hammering at the thought of seeing Benjamin again? “Let’s go back to the party and I’ll find my mom and dance with you before we go inside.”

“Your m-mum told me to tell you that you’re g-going home to g-get a few cl-clothes for tomorrow,” Dom-Dom said and Roxanne felt a smile creeping up because they were, in fact going to bother her grandparents for a while longer. Breakfast tomorrow would be interesting and she wasn’t sure how much of her parents they could stand, “I w-wish I c-could st-stay too.”

“Why don’t you?” Roxanne asked as they neared the tent.

Dom-Dom frowned a little. “T-Toire has to get up early for a ballet a-audition.” Her older sister took lessons and was hoping from what Roxanne knew to join a company after she left Hogwarts, “I d-don’t even _want_ to g-go.”

“Maybe after its over you can come back over here or you can come with me to Uncle Percy’s to see Molly and Lucy.” Roxanne offered and her cousin nodded eagerly. Lucy and Dom-Dom had always gotten along very well while she and Molly usually talked or went swimming in the ocean, her home was only a few miles from Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur’s.

While they walked though, Roxanne felt a shudder go down her back and instinctively turned around only to meet a blank, dark landscape. A chill went over her skin and she knew, without staring for too long into the darkness that Benjamin had followed and stood apart from them, somewhere on the grounds and his gaze was like a white hot brand on her skin.

Eventually, she turned around but his gaze fastened on her heatedly until a pulse of excitement thrummed in her chest, dancing to its own rhythm.

X

Roxanne’s heart was still pounding.

It had been an hour or so since her parents had taken them home and they’d gotten some extra clothes and items before going back to the Burrow. And by then, the tent had been taken apart and the music had faded into her memory like a pleasant echo.

Her grandparent’s house was finally quiet and Roxanne had waited until her parents had stopped playing Gobstones down the hall before slipping out of her pajamas and putting on some fresh clothes in the bathroom.

She was supposed to be staying in Aunt Ginny’s old room while her brother stayed in Uncle Ron’s (she had a feeling that he just wanted to send letters to Leanne) but she didn’t think anyone would bother her.

Roxanne didn’t wake up until noon during summe break and her parents had decided that they would stay until late in the afternoon instead of leaving in the morning. The weather was still very warm and she was anticipating going into the ocean for a nice swim but currently she peeked out of the bathroom door with her pajamas in her arms and angled her head.

Someone was snoring loudly and Roxanne giggled a little, knowing that it had to be her grandfather and slipped out, her feet heavier than usual. because of the boots she was wearing. Hoping that no one would hear her or get up for a late morning snack, Roxanne hastily walked back to Aunt Ginny’s room, opened the door and crossed to the bed, where she lumped her covers and pillows up.

It wasn’t the stealthiest way to trick her family but she didn’t think that she would be over at Benjamin’s long, not when it was already early morning. Roxanne supposed that her makeshift puppet would have to do.

After shrugging into a pink jacket and zipping it up, Roxanne walked over to a mirror and checked her appearance for any flaws. Bashfully, she hoped that Benjamin would notice how much she had grown. “I'm not a little kid anymore.” Roxanne thought happily as she ran her hands over her stomach, wishing that she could be as rail thin as Victoire and Molly but doubting that her love of sweets would allow for it.

The tank top, mini skirt and tights made the most out of her figure and Roxanne thanked the lord that she played Quidditch so regularly. Her butt was a little bigger than she'd like and with a sigh, she trooped towards the window on the far side of the room, opened it carefully and glanced outside.

There was nothing but nighttime air, the sounds of gnomes in the hedges and the sweet smell of grass. It was a relaxing moment and she climbed out, glad that her grandmother had got a trellis for her roses last year despite the fact that they hardly ever grew like the ones Uncle Percy had.

The descent was shaky but she managed not to fall and after wishing herself some luck, hopped off the last few feet and landed easily on her toes. Energized and smugly pleased with herself, Roxanne walked back to towards the shed, knowing that Benjamin would be close by.

For a few minutes she listened to the buzzing of insects and the hoot of an owl making its way out the attic window where her brother supposedly slept. Roxanne grinned to herself and scanned the darkness, trying to make out Benjamin’s tall, imposing shape, not seeing him right away but when a light went off she let out a slight shriek.

It hastily died as Benjamin clamped a hand over her mouth, moving so swiftly that she hadn’t even heard his footsteps in the grass. “Weasley, relax. It’s just me,” he whispered, sounding amused.

Roxanne relaxed only marginally and he removed his hand from her mouth long enough for her to swallow hard and look up at him. He was holding his wand over her, looking aggravated, “Why do you have to hide in the dark like that? You could have just come out and said something.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Benjamin asked with a wolfish grin. He surveyed her quickly and quirked one of his black brows, “you walk around like that all the time, Weasley?” she felt his eyes lingering on her legs and blushed.

“I _have_ grown up Benjamin, in case you haven’t _noticed_.” Roxanne said smartly and he chuckled, his gaze flicking away from her legs and settling onto her chest. “And stop looking at my chest!” she snapped, covering herself.

“Why are you being so shy around me? Bet you haven’t even been kissed since I’ve been gone.” Benjamin jeered unkindly and she glared at him. He proceeded to say, with careful malice, “I offered to give you your first kiss but you got all mad at me.”

Roxanne flushed furiously at the memory. She’d been having a private conversation with Molly at the Great Lake but after her best friend had walked off to get to class Benjamin had appeared from out of nowhere, making fun of her.

“ _I thought you were all grown up!” Benjamin had said, pinching her._

_Roxanne had scowled, fending him off. “I-I'll get kissed someday!”_

“ _I could help you out, Weasley.” Benjamin had teased, laughing._

“ _I don't want any kisses from you!” Roxanne had lied._

_Benjamin's eyes had glowed. “Really? I'm pretty good at it.”_

_Roxanne had shoved him out of her way. “I-I bet it's like snogging a flobberworm!”_

“ _You got experience with that, sweet?” Benjamin had shouted after her._

Benjamin's eyes were twinkling with laughter and Roxanne dared him to say anything as she banished the memory from her mind. “ _Shut up_! I’ve been kissed a lot since then you know!”

“By who, your dad?” Benjamin asked nastily.

“No, I’ve had boyfriends!” Roxanne spat. Benjamin’s eyes narrowed and a strange look passed over his face. “You’ve been gone for a year, not thinking about me at all. Just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean that I was not going to date or turn down every guy that was interested in me.”

Benjamin made a sound with his mouth and she knew that he was recalling all the nasty things he had said about her behind her back. _Stupid, affectionate little Roxanne Weasley_ , she thought with venom and suddenly she didn’t want to be around him, “Look, I don’t feel like arguing with you about that stupid shit right now. Outside, where anyone can see us.”

Roxanne crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him. “Then go _without_ me. I think I’ve changed my mind.” She heard him chuckling and glanced to see his tall shape walking ahead without her, “wait!” she cried before she could stop herself, immediately following him.

“Thought you didn’t want to come?” Benjamin asked smugly as he glanced down into her upturned face. Roxanne scowled, “changed your mind again, I see.” He said with a grin and she harrumphed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“Don't you start!” Roxanne warned, biting back a smile.

Benjamin kissed her cheek again. “Weasley, what on earth would life be like without you?”

“Oh, shut up and stop giving me the _look_!” Roxanne bit out as he softened his expression to such a degree that it was almost sickening. “You get on my nerves!” she snapped even as she started to smile. Benjaminlooked away with a pleased smile and she asked with a groan, “where are we going?”

Benjamin helped her over a dead log as they moved further and further away from her grandparent’s house and into the throng of trees. “Where I broke in at,” he answered as his thumb rubbed along her skin gently. “The wards haven’t been brought back up so it shouldn’t take us long to get out and Disapparate to my place,” he explained with bored intelligence.

Dom-Dom had kept her word and hadn’t told Uncle Harry or anyone else about this guest that no one had invited but Roxanne heard him say. “Seems like your family hardly even noticed that they were down.” Benjamin commented idly.

Roxanne didn’t want to mention that her family members had been a little too merry and drunk to notice, which was a little odd for Uncle Harry. He was always worrying about everything but she supposed that he’d relaxed more than he usually would have been on any other night, “Shut up and stop being so smug.”

“I can't help it,” Benjamin defended, pouting.

“Don't you pout at me!” Roxanne cried, shielding her eyes.

Benjamin laughed a little but stopped her as she felt a strange pressure on her limbs. They had reached the wards blocking them from leaving and Roxanne found her eyes sweeping over the small clearing devoid of animals and shivered.

“Take my hand and hold on, Weasley. I don’t want to lose you,” Benjamin said while he stepped through a wavering spot in the center. He held out his calloused palm for her, “I won't let anything happen to you.”

Roxanne watched the area swallow him up, his hand still outstretched eerily before her like a beckoning light. He was watching her intently from the other side, a blurred shape of muscle and lines, “I don’t want to lose you either.” She whispered and without wasting another moment, she took his hand and let him pull her through.

 


	4. Benjamin Frederick Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne and Benjamin Malfoy have something together but she has never quite wanted to accept the truth of what it might be.

Benjamin’s hand still felt the same after all this time. Roxanne’s fingers curled against his so easily that she felt an electric zing go up her arm and shot him a glance in the fading dark but if he felt it too, he didn’t comment and her eagerness to be with him blurred with the truth.

Their fingers clasped so easily as he pulled her through the broken ward, a slight pressure leaving her as she was pulled gently onto the other side. There were more hills, trees and a few streams thrown along.

Benjamin didn’t say anything but dropped her hand after a moment or so, glancing away from her and smiling to himself. It was as if he had something naughty planned that he couldn’t wait to show her, “Come on. We’ll walk a ways and then I’ll Disapparate from here, just to be sure.”

“All right,” Roxanne replied calmly, heart pounding like a drum. Her fingers were a little sweaty and she rubbed them on her thighs and saw his eyes flicker over her a little while his wand waved around the area for intruders, even though they were the impostors here, “I don’t think anyone saw me leave.”

Benjamin scanned the area once more and she saw his wand flare with a strange, gold light before it faded, reduced to the same silvery light as before. When she sent him a questioning look, he explained, “ _Homenum revelio_. It reveals human presence but it’s pretty useless here since a Muggle village is nearby,”

Roxanne smiled up at him, genuinely impressed and he had the audacity to turn a bit pink. “What are you blushing about?” she asked and he snorted, “you’re always so grumpy, Ben. You’re like an old man.”

“And you think I’m sexy so what does that say about _you_?” Benjamin shot back smartly, his eyes flashing with laughter. Roxanne had to cover her mouth to stop the giggles that nearly burst up, “you’re a dirty, _dirty_ girl Weasley.” He said with a grin before motioning her closer, “come on, we should get going.”

Roxanne followed him without hesitation, nearly forgetting all of the things that he had said about her last year. It caused the slightest sting in her chest at the memory but she fought it down, knowing that underneath it all she had missed him and had needed to know how he had been doing, so far away in Italy last year.

He hadn’t sent her any owls when he and his father had gone because of some scandal that had been whispered about at her own dinner table. Though of course not while her parents thought she was listening and despite her snooping, she had never discovered what it had been.

People hushed up scandals and mishaps rather quickly in the Ministry, just like they always had. She pondered weakly if Benjamin would finally open up to her about it, somehow understanding that it might be like trying to catch fog.

Although she’d known him for years and they had been close in their own strange way, it had been hard to get Benjamin to reveal the details of his life. The Malfoy name was still held with the sort of disdain and suspicion that had caused many former Death Eaters to either leave the country or bury themselves in mundane and trivial lives that they had never been accustomed to before.

Roxanne knew this much from her Aunt Hermione, who was an important figure in the Ministry and often talked about the changes that the new laws had brought onto former Death Eaters or old supports of Voldemort’s regime. Mr. Malfoy was, in her opinion, a good man.

He held charities and benefits for families and children that had lost or been deprived during the War and he had even opened endless accounts from his own personal family vault to rebuild Hogwarts. No one wanted to openly admit that they appreciated it of course and the hatred and distaste for the man still simmered beneath the surface and it wouldn’t take much to start it all over again.

Roxanne had never grasped how difficult it must have been for Benjamin, the oldest son returning to Hogwarts and having that sort of burden hanging over his head. Her cousins and brother had never understood why she talked to him in the first place but they didn't understandd that she couldn’t help it.

There was something about him that tethered and pulled at her and she had stopped fighting it a long time ago:

“ _What’s wrong with_ you _lump?” Benjamin’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere and Roxanne, who had been crying on a bench near Quality Quidditch Supplies on a bleary afternoon, glanced up. “I thought I recognized you,” he said awkwardly, his eyes settling on her curly hair._

_Roxanne stared up at him in awe, wondering how his shadow was able to stretch and shield her so effortlessly. His blue-brown eyes were curious and his black hair was hanging past his ears and he still looked a little mean and her cheeks turned pink but she didn’t immediately reply, “Benjamin?”_

_Benjamin shrugged lazily. “Who_ else _would I be?” that was true, there weren’t a lot of boys his age that were this big and Roxanne swallowed hard. It had been a while since she had seen him and she didn’t want to admit that she had been going down to the shop every day for the past two weeks looking and searching for him, “you’ve got snot all over your shirt.” He said, distracting her._

_Roxanne sniffled and wiped at her nose with her sleeve and he made a face before sitting beside her patiently, his eyes flicking warily over her. “Sorry,”_

“ _It’s not_ my _snot,” Benjamin said with a grimace as she sniffled. “What’s wrong with you?”_

_Roxanne hesitated but he waited patiently and she eventually explained. “I was playing hide-and-seek with some kids and this girl that was supposed to find me called me a really bad word.” The girl, Rachel Travers was a snobby little brat that had always hated her and lived with her parents above some fancy panty shop (Her brother said her mum made lingerie, whatever that was) on the other side of Diagon Alley._

_Benjamin was silent for a moment or two before he asked carefully. “What’d she call you?” Roxanne shook her head but he prodded her forcefully until she finally voiced the nasty word out loud and his eyes flashed with disgust and anger. “What’d you do after she called you that word?” he asked sharply._

“ _I punched her in the nose.” Roxanne said firmly and he burst out laughing, apparently startled that she would do something like that. It was a known fact that she had her father’s temper, “It started bleeding and she ran away.”_

“ _Then why are_ you _crying?”_

_Roxanne glanced at him before saying with a sniffle, her eyes stinging. “People call me bad words all the time when they think I can’t hear.” She felt her lips trembling, trying to block out the memory of cruel words that had made her cry in the past. “They say I’m not a Weasley because my mum is black and I’m black,”_

_Benjamin hesitated uncomfortably before reminding her. “Your dad’s whiter than milk,”_

“ _But that doesn't change what I am.” Roxanne said while touching her arm and showing it to him. He pinched her lightly but didn’t comment, “I like my skin just fine but people always say nasty things about me,” she sniffled._

“ _What kind of things?” Benjamin asked quietly._

_Roxanne wiped her eyes. “Bad things,”_

“ _There's nothing wrong with you, Weasley.” Benjamin assured firmly._

_Roxanne smiled briefly before saying in a rush. “My cousins Molly and Lucy are the only ones who understand.” She admitted, “their mum’s Chinese and people talk about them behind their backs too.”_

_There was a slight silence that was only broken by the sound of footsteps and various other noises from the shops and restaurants around them. Diagon Alley was always flooded with noise, especially in the afternoon and Benjamin eventually said with a grimace, “I know what that’s like.” Roxanne stared at him doubtfully. “I’m not my dad’s real son you know.”_

_Roxanne was surprised. “You’re not?”_

“ _I’m adopted. My real parents didn’t want me,” Benjamin replied curtly, glaring at her as if she might say something to that. When she did nothing more than smile weakly at him, his face turned red and he looked away in a hurry, “and everyone hates my dad because he was a bad person.”_

“ _He’s not anymore though. Your dad is very nice.” Roxanne pointed out with a confused expression while his shoulder brushed against hers. She felt her cheeks turn pink, “it doesn’t matter if he’s not your real dad.”_

_Apparently no one had told him this before because Benjamin stared at her in surprise before pinching her cheek and tugging on it until she squealed. “I guess so, lump.” He laughed before releasing her, “and it doesn’t matter if you don’t look like your other cousins, okay? Just punch whoever says it in the face.”_

_Roxanne nodded firmly. “Okay,” and then she swallowed. “I don’t want to get in trouble for doing it though. My mum says I’m not supposed to fight. She hates fighting,”_

“ _Well, sometimes you have to fight. Sometimes people really need a fist in the face,” Benjamin remarked and she laughed. He appeared pleased, “so don’t feel bad about it. I won’t tell anyone.”_

_Roxanne felt relieved and bubbly. “Why are you here anyway?”_

“ _My mum wanted me to come to work with her. She owns a real fancy robe store,” Benjamin said with a hint of pride. Roxanne looked interested as he continued on, “it’s called Beauty Within,”_

“ _I’ve been there. I didn’t know that she was your mum,” Roxanne replied, thinking of the nice lady that had always helped her find the nicest colors. It was always really busy there, even busier than Madame Malkin’s and that had once been the best place to buy robes, “I like her. Her belly’s all big too,”_

_Benjamin flushed pink but frowned, biting back a smile. “She had another baby.” Roxanne looked curious because she had always been around babies since she had so many cousins, “I have a baby brother and sister. Mum says she’s still fat and it makes her all sad and stuff. My dad thinks it’s funny,”_

“ _How come?”_

“ _Because…” Benjamin flushed and snapped embarrassingly. “It’s none of your business!” Roxanne flinched and he said hastily, swallowing hard. “My dad doesn’t smile a lot, he’s always really sad.”_

_There was a slight pause and Roxanne kicked her legs underneath the bench for something to do, humming and singing nothing in particular. Benjamin stared at her in rapt fascination and horror, “How come you’re not with your mum?” she asked eventually._

_Benjamin hesitated a little but she watched him reaching up and lightly touching her hair. She gave him a confused look and he lowered his hand quickly. “I told her I wanted to get something to eat and I saw you crying.”_

_Roxanne smiled at him, flushed with happiness. “It was nice of you to talk to me,”_

“ _So?”_

“ _So, that’s what friends do.”_

“ _Whatever,” Benjamin grumbled and they fell into an easy silence. When Roxanne wiped at her eyes a bit more to get rid of any evidence of tears, he angled his head at her and said awkwardly, “you like flowers Weasley?”_

_Roxanne blinked in surprise. “Yeah, I guess so. Why?”_

_Benjamin surprised her by taking out his wand and she had a feeling that he wasn’t supposed to be carrying it around. “Everyone says that girls like stuff like that. Dad says it makes my mum stop crying when he makes her sad so…” he watched her eyes light up. “Don’t think it’s because I like you or anything okay?!”_

“ _Okay,” Roxanne said soberly, flinching._

_Benjamin glared at her a little, turning pink before swishing his wand and saying. “Orchideous!” and she was startled to see a flare of daisies burst from the tip and explode around them like fireworks, “damn. I’m only twelve but Flitwick said that’s an easy spell,”_

_Roxanne picked the clumps up from the bench and placed them in her lap happily. “They’re so pretty! But you’re not supposed to use magic outside of school!” Benjamin shrugged. “You’ll get into trouble!”_

“ _So?” Benjamin countered and she couldn’t come up with anything else to say to that and he grinned at her impishly. When she raised one of the daisies to her nose, he surprised her by taking a few and putting them behind her ear, “there. Now you’re not sad anymore, right?”_

_Roxanne grinned at him. “Nope!” when he turned away, grumbling and red in the face she asked him eagerly, “you wanna help me put cherry bombs in some bathrooms? I was gonna do it with my brother but he’s with his friend Teddy Lupin today.”_

_Benjamin looked extremely interested. “Okay,” he mumbled and she hopped off the bench and he held out his hand for her and when she stared at it stupidly, he snapped. “You’ll get lost, walking around here by yourself, okay? And I’m hungry. I want something to eat.”_

“ _You’ll buy me something too?” Roxanne asked happily, slipping her hand in his. He shrugged and she smiled, overcome by how nice it was to hold his hand as he led her away—_

“You space out like that a lot, Weasley?” Benjamin’s deep voice intruded into her thoughts like a whip and she jerked sharply, surprised to find that they had wandered quite a ways from the comfort of the Burrow. Leaves crunched under their feet and she glanced behind his tall form and saw that the sky was streaked with weak flashes of color, the day threatening to begin.

Roxanne frowned but cut her eyes to his annoyingly. “I get it from my mum. She does it a lot too,” she didn’t explain that her father had told her that her mother did it when something traumatic from her past collided with the present. It was bad enough that her hands still shook and even though neither of her parents would explain, it wasn’t hard to ignore the sounds of their screams at night when a nightmare gripped them, “I was just thinking of the time I saw you again when we were little, after you saw me crying about Rachel Travers?”

Benjamin looked as if he didn’t recall it but she thought she saw a flash of color flash over his cheeks, though it was hard to tell with it still shadowy and dark. His hand tightened around hers as if willing whatever thoughts in his mind away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, lump,” he muttered.

“But you _have_ to remember! I punched that bitch Rachel Travers in the nose,” Roxanne said with renewed displeasure at the thought of the girl. She was a year or so younger than Benjamin and a Slytherin so he knew her and had told her on more than one occasion that she was a hag, “she thinks she’s so special just because her mum owns some stupid lingerie shop.”

Benjamin’s lips tilted up a bit. “She is a bitch, I’ll give you that one, Weasley.”

They walked for a while longer until Roxanne’s feet began to hurt and she looked around every now and then, thinking that someone or something would spot them. There was only the hoot of owls, the scratching of various small mammals and the curious eyes of gnomes, “She’s a damn good Quidditch player.” Benjamin said slyly.

Roxanne shot him a furious glance before shrugging her shoulders and feeling only the slightest press of his eyes along her throat. “She’s not that good of a Chaser you know, my brother can ride circles around her.” She proclaimed arrogantly and Benjamin rolled his eyes heavenward, “she’s too cocky and hardly ever pays attention, which is why that Bludger almost smacked her in the face last year,”

Of course, the girl had ranted and hissed that Roxanne had sent the Bludger flying at her on purpose but it had never been proven. Quidditch was almost sacred to her and she didn’t cheat and hadn’t forgiven the wretch for the lie, no matter if they hated one another with a passion.

“And you still claim you didn’t do it, huh?” Benjamin asked teasingly and she gawped at him in mock outrage and caused him to laugh. His laughter made the hair on the back of her neck rise a little with pleasure, “it’s not really your style anyway, even if you _can_ beat me up.”

“Ben, you’re twice my size!” Roxanne said with a laugh. She had never been able to beat him up and he knew it but she’d given him enough tongue lashings over the years to leave his ears ringing, “and maybe if you weren’t such a prat all the time I wouldn’t _have_ to put you in your place.”

Benjamin roared with laughter and she saw that there was something almost carnal in his gaze when he flicked his eyes back to hers. Roxanne’s cheeks turned scarlet, not understanding but feeling that strange, almost painful tug, “You can put me in my place anytime you like, sweet.”

Roxanne scowled, flushing. “N-no thanks,”

Benjamin had been with more girls than she could even tick off her fingers and toes and she always felt a bit of envy pooling around her heart when she thought of someone else occupying his time. “Just be warned right now that I’m not going to rob Honeydukes with you this time, okay?” Roxanne warned.

“How come?” Benjamin questioned with surprise while kicking a gnome out of his way easily with what Roxanne noticed were dragon hide boots like the kind her Uncle Bill still wore. “Is it because of the Wanted posters or the fact that we’re banned?” he pressed curiously, naming two of the reasons why Roxanne could never go back into the sweet shop on Hogsmeade trips.

They had been caught once or twice, shoveling cartons of chocolate and gummy trolls into knapsacks by the furious owner and Roxanne’s parents had grounded her for a month. The fact that they’d done the same thing at her age had been beside the point of course, “That’s _mainly_ the reason. And plus, I can’t stay out all morning with you, I have to go over my aunt and uncles later.”

Benjamin appeared thoughtful, though there was a little frown of displeasure on his face as if he couldn’t believe she had other plans that didn’t include him. Roxanne waited for him to say something but he remained silent as they continued walking and she took a minute or two to study him, taking in the hard planes and angles of his face and the heavy black hair that was tied in a thick braid down his back.

Things had changed a lot for him in the past year, she knew this just from these quick assessments. Her eyes strayed upward to the faded scar on his right eyebrow, wondering where and how it had happened. “Why’re you staring?” Benjamin demanded after a while.

“I was wondering where you got that scar, you know,” Roxanne reached up on the tips of her toes and gently ran her fingers along his eyebrow, tracing the mark. His skin too, she noted faintly, was deeply tanned and she could imagine him suddenly basking in the Italian sun— “how’d you get it?” she asked, swallowing shallowly when she retracted her fingers.

Benjamin reached up and touched the spot with a rueful grin. His eyes were slanted away from her as he replied evasively, “A cat got me.” And when Roxanne appeared incredibly doubtful, he asked with a slyness that made her uncomfortable, “Do you _really_ want to know about all my scars, Weasley?”

Roxanne blushed, catching what he meant easily and frowned up at him. “Don’t talk to me like that, I told you once before. I’m not one of those girls that you fool around with and dump, all right?” Benjamin raised his hand to fend her off, the other still clutching his lit wand lazily, “I don’t care about all the stupid girls that you’ve been with!”

“You do,” Benjamin said with a slow, arrogant smile that cast his features into the sort of handsomeness that should be damned to Hell. Roxanne felt her cheeks flaming furiously even while she turned away and jutted her chin upwards, too stubborn to admit to the truth, “just admit it Weasley, I’m your dream lover.”

“Oh, _please_!” Roxanne found herself shrieking, outraged and trying not to laugh. The expression on his face was simpering and seductive but ridiculously overdone, “you’re too cocky for your own good! Not _every_ girl faints at the sight of you!”

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders, Roxanne knew from eavesdropping on older girls like Miranda Patil that there wasn’t an ounce of fat on him, just lean, rippling muscle. The thought made her blush all the harder, “Come on Weasley, tell me you don’t love it,” he said to her now, waggling his eyebrows.

Roxanne giggled and swatted at him. “Shut up! I _don’t_ —get away,” she cried breathlessly as he tried to wrap one of his arms around her and pull her close. It did little good since her foot snagged on a branch and he eventually had his way and nuzzled into her throat, “prat! Let me _go_!” she demanded, laughing and shoving at him.

For the briefest of moments she felt his mouth trailing along her throat, hinting at a kiss on her pulse before he pulled away, taking in her suddenly stunned expression. Pleasure had buzzed like whispers down her skin and she had to blink rapidly to clear her suddenly empty mind.

“Just admit it Weasley.” Benjamin murmured with a darkly pleased expression on his face that escaped her. “Come on, take my hand.”

Still a little unsettled, Roxanne reached out and took his hand and felt that strange and uncomfortable pull behind her belly button. She wasn’t the biggest fan of Disapparation and preferred her broom but Benjamin was in control and she thought that there wasn’t anything that he couldn’t bend or mold to his liking.

Roxanne shut her eyes, gripped his hand tightly and felt themselves vanish with a distinct _pop_ that marked the trees and grounds around them.

X

“You can open your eyes, Weasley. The worst is over,” Benjamin’s rumble of a voice was enough to cause her eyes to open. Disapparation usually left her feeling rather dizzy and she automatically placed her hand at her stomach to stop the churning and bubbling, “you all right?”

Roxanne nodded shakily, her throat suddenly a bit sore. She didn’t want him to think that she couldn’t handle herself, she had to appear mature and composed and yet her stomach was bubbling, “I just hate traveling that way.” The slight tremor in her voice betrayed her and Benjamin chuckled.

“I’ll get you some water but just as a warning, Weasley, don’t throw up. I’d rather not have to clean it all up,” Benjamin said with a teasing glint in his eyes as she turned her face up to his. There was only the faintest of lights around them and when she looked away, seeking the source, he explained, “I left a few lights on before I went to get you.”

Roxanne decided to ignore the smugness in his tone and felt a flush creeping into her cheeks over the fact that she had indeed come against what might have been best. They hadn’t seen each other in a year after all and she could still hear his mocking words ringing like bells in her ears—words that had hurt her to hear and had ruined whatever friendship they’d had, “Don’t look so confident. I won’t be staying long,” she said crisply.

Benjamin eyed her warily, trying to gauge her mood before shrugging it off along with her hand, which had still been entwined with his. Roxanne felt that same brief spark of electricity as her hand fell away and rubbed it awkwardly on her skirt, “I’m pretty sure I can change your mind. You want to know all about my trip to Italy don’t you?” he asked with faint manipulation.

Roxanne hated that she wanted to know but she merely shrugged her shoulders, hoping for carelessness but only succeeding in making him grin at her. “What?” she demanded icily.

Benjamin reached out and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip. “You don’t need to pout, Weasley.” He said and Roxanne gasped and smacked his hand away, feeling her cheeks flaming, “I like you better when you’re yelling or smiling at me.” Before she could ask just what he meant by that last remark, he was motioning her forward.

Roxanne only noticed then that they had landed in the middle of a corridor and her eyes flicked around, unfamiliar with this part of the Manor. The Manor itself was larger than anything that she had ever been to and reminded her of some Gothic mansion from one of her cousin Lucy’s favorite novels, “Where’d you take us?”

“Just a corridor, I wasn’t thinking about a set place.” Benjamin replied as he watched her taking in the covered portraits hanging on the wall. A silence stretched between them as Roxanne wondered just how long he had been back from his strange departure to Italy before he said gruffly, “come on.”

Roxanne turned away from the portraits and followed him quietly as they walked further down the corridor, the sound of the marble floors clicking beneath her boots. There was a strange feeling about Malfoy Manor and the first time that she had snuck here with him, back when she’d been thirteen, the sheer mass and grandeur of this ancient place had overwhelmed her.

She knew from running around at night with Benjamin that it was one gigantic beautiful maze with more rooms, hallways and stairs than she could have ever imagined. Although he never went into a lot of detail about his family, she had read historical tomes in the library at Hogwarts that boasted that the Malfoy Manor was one of the oldest pureblood homes in Britain.

Centuries upon centuries of Malfoys had passed through these halls, dined in the opulent dining rooms with important guests and it was here, Roxanne thought bitterly that Uncle Harry and her aunt and uncle had been brought. Snatchers had captured them and Aunt Hermione had been tortured here by Bellatrix Lestrange and a poor house-elf had died saving her relatives and their friends from this place.

Some part of her felt a bit guilty about being here and the oppressive weight of past sins seemed to weigh heavily in the air, like a perfume that left a strange scent.“Where are we going?” Roxanne asked Benjamin curiously as they walked around what felt like the millionth corner like accomplished thieves.

“My room,” Benjamin replied easily, his head turning curiously as he suddenly held her back. Roxanne bumped into the hard muscles of his back and gripped his arm, frowning and about to say something before she heard the tap of heavy footsteps. “Shit, my dad’s home. I thought he’d be at the Ministry,”

Before Roxanne could say anything or ask just what Mr. Malfoy had been up to and how he felt about being home, Benjamin pushed her against the nearest wall. “W-what do you think you’re doing, prat?” she hissed, glaring up at him as he braced his hands on either side of her head.

Benjamin’s lips were thin, his blue-brown eyes narrowed warningly. “Be quiet, sweet and try not make a sound. I have to take care of this and _don’t_ wander off,” he commanded in a voice that made her worried, his tone lowering with just a hint of something she could only describe as anguish.

Pleased when she couldn’t say anything but murmur in understanding, Benjamin pulled away from her and stepped around the corner just as a deep voice asked. “Ben, is that you?” and Roxanne quivered, her eyes nearly popping out at the thought that she might be caught snooping at Malfoy Manor by his own father.

“Yeah, it’s me, Dad.” Benjamin replied easily, sounding nonchalant and bored. Roxanne inched along the wall and daringly poked her head around the corner, just enough to see what was happening, “what are you doing back so early? I thought you had paperwork at the Ministry all night.”

Mr. Malfoy was still as tall and pale as he’d been the last few times that Roxanne had seen him. He was dressed in an expensive set of blue and gold robes that gave him the look of some fallen angel and she watched as he ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair, weariness making itself evident in his tone.

“I finished a bit sooner than expected.” Mr. Malfoy said wearily. “Corner and a few of his friends wanted to interrogate me even more than they did when I got the bloody job the first time.” There was a hint of some sort of shame underneath it all but Roxanne wasn’t able to detect where it might be coming from.

“So, did you get your old job back?” Benjamin asked with genuine curiosity, though she could hear a slight sneer in his words. “Or did they already give it to someone else?” he asked his father and Roxanne glanced at him, for the first time taking in his complete outfit with a bit of disdain.

Somehow the sight of him in dark jeans, black dragon hide boots and a snug white shirt made him appear, despite it all, like some sort of Muggle pirate.“Benjamin, I’d appreciate it if you would lose the tone. I’m not in the mood to discuss this with you right now,” Mr. Malfoy replied and his voice had shifted into the sort of stern pressure that Roxanne only heard from her own father when she was in very serious trouble. “You look as if you’ve been somewhere. I told you not to leave the house.”

Benjamin shrugged his shoulders and shifted his feet slightly, the only sign that he might have cared what his father was saying. Roxanne glanced between them, two men that looked nothing alike but had the sort of affection that easily made them related, “I got tired of being cooped up.”

Mr. Malfoy sighed deeply again and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Roxanne watched as Benjamin turned away sharply, his lips compressing into a stubborn and ugly line, “Benjamin, you get into too much trouble when you’re out on your own.”

“I’m seventeen, not _five_.” Benjamin said with defiance, his stance becoming defensive. “You don’t have to treat me like the other ones Dad, I’m not some sort of stupid kid. I think I’ve already proved that.”

Mr. Malfoy’s blonde brows came together, his grey eyes narrowing and she immediately swallowed hard, sensing a sharp sting of anger. Though he didn’t speak for a minute or two, it was apparent that his son had crossed a thin line. “I know that you’re not a child and hanging that over my head for the rest of your life is showing a weak strength of character.”

“Dad—”

“I’d expect better from you.”

Roxanne didn’t understand what they were referring to but she felt a sting at the words. A parent could easily frighten, love and destroy a child with just their words and her eyes flicked sympathetically to Benjamin, surprised to see that he was smiling, “I could say the same about you, Dad. The whole reason the two of us left was to stop all the rumors and make mum feel better.”

Mr. Malfoy’s eyes flickered with suppressed anger and sadness but he quickly reigned in his next words, the control that took impressing Roxanne considerably. She didn’t think that living with someone like Benjamin was easy, “While that may be true Benjamin, while you’re living under _my_ roof, I’ll treat you any way that I like and you’ll do what I tell you to. Is that understood?”

Benjamin merely grunted a reply and Roxanne found herself frowning, wondering why he was nitpicking at his father. Mr. Malfoy looked as if he would much rather get a stiff drink and sleep then argue with his son, “After I get out of school, you won’t have to worry about me.”

Mr. Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair again before asking sharply. “Why do you always have to fight me? You’re not some sort of burden and I never gave you any inclination that you were,” Benjamin opened his mouth to say something but his father said severely. “Don’t you think that I would like to change what I did? What I’ve done? You’re not the only person hurting.”

“I feel like it,” Benjamin snarled through his teeth. “Mum won’t even look at me”

“She was upset that you left with me, that’s all and nd what I’ve done isn’t something that can be easily forgiven.” Mr. Malfoy said and his tone was more gruff than Roxanne had heard it before. She could practically hear his heart breaking, “by any of you.”

Benjamin said nothing and a thick and ugly silence seemed to spread between them before Mr. Malfoy replied softly. “I’m going to my office. If you leave, make sure you don’t bring any trouble back with you.” Mr. Malfoy warned gruffly.

And before Benjamin could say another word, Roxanne watched as his father turned on his heel and stalked away, his head bent low. The feeling of intense awkwardness stayed after he was gone and she hung back, bracing herself against the wall and thinking hard about whether or not she should be here in the first place.

Her heart ached for Benjamin though, to see him so upset but she knew that he would rather deny it than tell her what his argument with his father had been about. She decided that she wouldn’t ask as the sound of his boots signaled his return to her and when he did, towering over her in such a way that escape would be impossible, Roxanne’s throat went dry.

“Don’t repeat anything that you heard here, Weasley.” Benjamin snarled.

“I would never do something like that!?” Roxanne snapped back in a sharp whisper, just in case his father was coming back out. But the sound of a door closing far off down the hall signified that he was indeed, in his office. She briefly wondered what he was doing there, all alone, “Unlike _you_ , I don’t talk about my friends behind their backs.”

Benjamin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He appeared like some big, furious bear ready to devour her but she remained defiant, her chin jutted stubbornly even though a bolt of unease prickled at the nape of her neck. “You going to hold that over my head forever, sweet? I was in a bad mood.”

Roxanne had seen him in a bad mood but she didn’t think that she could forgive him for the things that she had heard him saying. She gritted her teeth but said tightly, avoiding his eyes, “So you were in a bad mood. _Everyone_ gets in a bad mood but you don’t talk about your friends behind their—”

“Is that what we are Weasley?” Benjamin asked with chilling accuracy. Roxanne had always considered him a strange friend and she wanted to remind him of the times that they had spent together at the Astronomy Tower or near the Black Lake, soaking up the sun and talking late into the afternoon. But apparently, those things meant absolutely nothing, “I don’t think anyone would call us that.”

Roxanne felt a burst of renewed frustration, turning her head back to his. He had moved closer until his hands were braced on either side of her head, barring her way and causing her heart to stutter with something she didn’t want to identify. And even if she could, she didn’t think it was wise to dwell on it and her voice came out stronger than she would have thought, “Who cares what everyone else says?”

Benjamin let out a cynical snort before pressing closer to her, the rising heat from his body flooding causing her head to swim. His chest nearly touched hers and she could feel the soft puff of his breath against her chin as he replied, “That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have the entire Wizarding world hating your guts.”

This stung even though Roxanne knew it was the truth. She had no idea how it must be for him and she could never imagine it, having the bullying and the sneering remarks thrown her way just because her family had sinned in the past. “I-I know that.”

“Do you?” Benjamin asked doubtfully.

Roxanne glared at him angrily. “Don’t you think I understand what you might be going through? That doesn’t mean that I won’t be here for you. Even though you left and didn’t say a damned word to me, I missed you when you left me.”

The proclamation caused Benjamin’s black brows to shoot up, as if he hadn’t thought that his absence would have affected her in the least. Roxanne had said awful things to him on the day their fragile excuse of a friendship had ended and he seemed genuinely surprised by the admission, “How much?” he whispered.

Roxanne jerked a little as he angled his head, his lips brushing against the curve of her jaw. His lips were firm and soft and she couldn't concentrate, “Would you _stop_ that?” she snapped furiously, her cheeks flaming.

“Stop what?” Benjamin asked, feigning innocence. She placed her hands on his chest, attempting to push him away a bit to get much needed air but the feel of his heartbeat pounding beneath her palms was so distracting that her fingers curled into his shirt.

“You _know_ what you're doing!” Roxanne snapped furiously, hating how her fingers were still curling into his shirt.

“How much did you miss me Weasley?” Benjamin asked softly. Roxanne, flustered and uncomfortably aware of where his mouth was wandering to next, tried to angle her head away but he cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. “Did you think about me all the time?”

Roxanne wanted to deny it but it was the truth, she had missed him so much that it hurt to wake up in the morning. Benjamin searched her face and he seemed to be fighting against something, “I didn’t think about you at all.” Somehow, her voice managed to sound both pathetically squeaky and wistful.

Benjamin’s eyes had narrowed thoughtfully and she saw something in his eyes that made her chest ache. Desire hovered just beyond her reach and she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight…. “Liar.” He whispered, relenting to some strange power with gentle venom before pressing his mouth against hers.

 


End file.
